


Steal Your Heart

by alijan



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, AU, But they're awesome, Even being the most obvious, Even chases Isak, Isak blushing, Isak's friends are the worst, Jonas Magnus and Mahdi are shippers, M/M, Minor Angst, Romantic Even, This is a giant fluffball, slightly grumpy Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alijan/pseuds/alijan
Summary: An AU story of how Isak and Even met through Isak's friends. Or, more specifically, a story of how Even chases after Isak and he lets himself be caught.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to write a sweet AU story of how Isak and Even met through his friends. (Because there's just too many sad stories I've noticed).  
> All you need to know is that Isak is already out.  
> Enjoy!

The thing was, Isak wasn’t really in the mood for a pre-party. Or, for the actual party that would follow it. But he has been rejecting his friends’ offers for at least four times in a row now. So, there was definitely guilt being felt.

 

“Dude, you know what would make this sweeter?” he heard Jonas ask.

 

“Yeah, I know. I don’t have any, though.” Mahdi shrugged, minor disappointment marring his expression.

 

“I’m assuming you don’t, Mags?” Jonas questioned as Magnus looked at him, confused.

 

“Weed? Pot? The greens?” Jonas explained, lifting his eyebrows and Magnus quickly shook his head muttering _‘you don’t have to give me all the synonyms, man’_. Then Jonas looked at him and from the expression that Isak threw him, he quickly understood that the answer was negative.

 

“Maybe Even has some?” Mahdi offered and Magnus’ face brightened.

 

“Yeah, let’s ask him!”

 

Isak rolled his eyes.

 

 _Even_.

 

He was a guy his friends met a few weeks ago at one of the parties that Isak didn’t go to. And since the moment they met him, they seriously could not shut up about him.

 

Magnus especially.

 

From what his friends said, Isak knew that the guy was a third year at _Elvenbakken_ , smoked some pot with them in the three parties that they chatted at, and was the _coolest guys ever_. Those were actual Jonas’ words. And okay, Isak can admit that after hearing that, he was slightly curious about the guy.

 

But just slightly.

 

“Is this one of your ploys in getting the guy to hang out with you? That’s lame, guys.” Isak smirked as Jonas pulled out his phone to text Even.

 

“Shut up. Just be happy you’ll finally meeting him.” Jonas said distractedly as Mahdi and Magnus nodded.

 

“Why should I be happy about that?” Isak snorted, furrowing his eyebrows.

 

“Because he’s cool?” Mahdi offered as if it was the most obvious thing.

 

“Because he’s hot? All three of us think so and none of us are even gay.” Magnus explained and Isak rolled his eyes again.

 

“Dude, you can think guys are hot and not be gay, you know.” Jonas threw Magnus an annoyed look and then turned his attention to Isak. ”And we may have been telling him about you. And he kind of hinted that he’d like to meet you?” Jonas looked at Isak carefully, almost afraid of the reaction.

 

_What?_

 

“What?” 

 

“Yeah, dude, the last party we went to, he even asked if you’d had come and if he could finally meet you.” Mahdi chuckled, clearly enjoying Isak’s shock.

 

_Okay, what?_

 

“What did you tell him about me?” Isak all but yelled.

 

“Not much, honestly.” Jonas shrugged still smiling. ”Just jokingly told him that our grumpy friend ditched us to spend some time with his family or to study for his biology test. Then other times we just told some stories about you. Nothing too horrible, though.” Jonas rushed out quickly after noticing Isak’s panicked expression.

 

“Yeah, we just told him stories about us all hanging out, so it was natural that we mentioned you.” Mahdi added and Isak didn’t know how to feel.

 

“It’s weird, we didn’t even have to mention that you’re gay, and he still kept asking questions about you.” Magnus said, his expression one of pure wonder. “Though, he didn’t say if he’s gay himself.”

 

“Maybe he’s pan?” Mahdi offered.

 

“What’s a pan?” Magnus asked perplexed and Isak quickly tuned them out.

 

“I don’t know if it counts for anything but he did like every picture you’re in on all of our Facebook and Instagram accounts.” Jonas whispered only for Isak to hear while their other friends still discussed differenced of bisexuality and pansexuality.

 

“Why are you telling me this now?” Isak almost stomped his foot like a child.

 

“Because you’re about to meet him?” Jonas threw him a traitor smile.

 

_Fucking Jonas._

 

_*_

 

After Jonas texted Even if he’d maybe want to join them for a pre-party and bring some weed, it didn’t take long for a simple ‘sure’  and a ‘where?” to be texted back.

 

It was safe to say, Isak was a little self-conscious.

 

Because it suspiciously looked like a ploy to get him laid.

 

Or whatever.

 

_I hate my friends._

 

He didn’t even know if the guy was actually interested and maybe his friends were just exaggerating. Maybe Even was just a polite person.

 

That’s why, Isak decided, he wasn’t going to expect anything too much or presume anything whatsoever.

 

So, when the doorbell rang, Isak’s heart did not start beating slightly faster.

 

_No, sir._

 

Jonas was the one to go answer it while Magnus literally bounced in his seat and Mahdi asked Isak something about the beer but Isak was barely listening.

 

“I knew you only befriended me to get some weed “ Isak’s heart definitely did _not_ skip a beat after he heard what he would describe as the most angelic laugh ever.

 

_What the fuck, Isak? You haven’t even seen the guy._

 

And as Jonas and this _coolest guy ever_ entered the kitchen to join them, well then-

 

_Fuck. Me._

 

Because yeah, he understood why the guys called him that, judging from the smooth James Dean vibe he had going on. And he definitely understood why they called him hot.

 

He really, truly did.

 

As the guys greeted him, Even’s eyes were on him and he was actually beaming.

 

Isak resisted the urge to blush.

 

“And _you_ must be the famous Isak.” Even offered his hand and Isak shook it while throwing him a shy smile.

 

Oh, what a fucking cliché.

 

“Yeah” he managed.

 

“Well, now I _definitely_ understand why they talked so much about you.” he winked and Isak blushed for real this time as he sat back on his chair.

 

“Was it all bad?” Isak scratched his head, refusing to look directly at Even.

 

_Get a grip, Jesus Christ._

 

“Oh, it was all good, trust me.” Isak finally looked at him and saw the guy smirking at him.

 

“That’s good.” He chuckled awkwardly and mentally slapped himself.

 

_That's good? What the fuck, Isak?_

 

“So, Mags, is Vilde gonna be there?” Jonas changed the topic, noticing Isak’s discomfort.

 

The talk quickly turned into Magnus salivating over Vilde and all of them giving him shit for it.

 

Even still stared at him.

 

And Isak still blushed.

 

*

 

“Seriously, you need some game, man.” Mahdi shook his head.

 

“What do you mean? I’m super chill.”

 

 

“Dude, I’ve seen how you talk to her. You’re too desperate.” He argued and Jonas backed him up.

 

“Yeah, he’s right, bro. You have to show her you’re interested but not so obviously, you know?”

 

“I don’t know, guys.” Even interrupted. “I think you should go for it. Be as obvious as you can, I say.” he suggested and others looked at him with a mix of confusion and genuine interest.

 

 “You think that would work?” Magnus asked, unsure.

 

“Well, I’d like to think so.” He answered honestly and threw Isak a wink.

 

_What the fuck was that?_

 

Isak didn’t know what to think.

 

And it didn’t stop there. It seemed like Even was determined to throw as many flirtatious comments to Isak as possible.

 

*

 

“Dude, I’m chill and I am hot. I’m the hottest one in the room, except for Even, maybe. Right, man?” Magnus asked jokingly when guys started teasing him about what methods would not take him far with Vilde.

 

“Mm, dunno.” Even hummed and Magnus was about to protest and probably compliment on his hotness, _of course_. ”I’d day Isak is the hottest.” He finished and winked at Isak. Again.

 

_Fuck his blush._

 

_*_

 

“You’re coming to the party, Even?” Jonas inquired.

 

“Maybe.” He shrugged and turned his attention to Isak for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. “Are _you_ coming?”

 

Isak gulped.

 

His friends smirked.

 

_Fuck his friends, honestly._

 

_*_

 

He did go to the party.

 

And so did Even.

 

Although Even definitely seemed to be flirting with Isak (a fact that made him blush like crazy), he also seemed to be genuinely interested in him. He kept asking him questions all throughout the party.

 

“What kind of movies do you like, Isak?”

 

“Umm, I don’t know. Action? Horror?” he wondered himself. He honestly didn’t know what movies he found the most interesting.

 

Even pursed his lips.

 

“What?” he breathed dramatically. “Was my answer in any way offensive?”

 

“No. Just not informative or confident enough.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yes. That’s why I must teach you about them as much as I can until you can finally answer straightforwardly.”

 

“Oh, and you’re the movie expert here?”

 

“Not exactly. I would like to be a movie director, though.”

 

“Oh.” Isak looked him in the eyes. “I can imagine you like that.” Isak smiled shyly and Even beamed before his expression shifted into a coy smirk.

 

“What else you’d want to imagine me as?”

 

“Oh my God, shut up.” Isak hid his face in his hands and Even laughed.

 

*

 

“Have you heard of _Nas_?”

 

“What? Nas? Nas. Naaas.”

 

“Oh my God, you haven’t!”

 

“I did!”

 

“Holy fuck, you’re such a bad liar!”

 

“What?! What are you talking about? I’m the master at lying!”

 

*

 

“Do you have a girlfriend, Isak?” Even asked.

 

“Umm, no?”

 

“A boyfriend?” the question sounded more serious now.

 

“No. No, I don’t.” he said, more confidently now.

 

Even only smiled sincerely.

 

*

 

After he came back home from the party, Isak fell on the bed and was almost asleep when the _bing!_ notification sounds started coming from his phone.

 

_Even Bech Næsheim has sent you a friend request._

 

Also, the same _Even Bech Næsheim_ liked every one of his photos.

 

Every.

 

_What an obvious fucking dork._

 

Isak fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

*

 

Even’s chasing doesn’t stop there.

 

Not that Isak was complaining. He’s never had someone pay this much attention to him. To chase him. And especially not a good-looking, all-beautiful-smiles boy who seemed determined to shower Isak with as much affection as was acceptable.

 

_Maybe he should start putting on some make-up on his face so his blush wasn’t this visible. Would that help?_

 

Apparently, the fact that Even was still a third year at another school didn’t stop him from coming to his school on the longest lunch breaks.

 

Isak had a suspicion that he skipped at least two of his lessons but Even just threw him a  _‘What? Me? I’m a god student, Isak. I would never do that.’_

 

_*_

 

“You look beautiful today, Isak”

 

“You say that every time you see me.”

 

_Scoff._

 

“You’re beautiful every time I see you.”

 

“Oh my god, Even. You’re too fucking cheesy.”

 

“I can be as cheesy as you want, baby. Don’t tell me it’s not working.”

 

_Eye-roll._

_*_

 

At least his friends thought this was the funniest shit ever. They couldn’t get enough of it, actually. And they all felt particularly proud for introducing Even to him.

 

_Pff._

 

“ 'Be as obvious as you can’ thing is surely working on Isak, I guess.” Jonas exclaimed as Even left their school yard. Others snickered.

 

“Ugh.” Isak huffed out.

 

“It really does!” Magnus exclaimed, beaming. “Go for it.” He almost clapped his hands.

 

“Shut up.” He muttered, holding in his smile.

 

*

 

“Is having me as a friend on Facebook not enough for you?” Isak gasped in mock-seriousness. “Now you need my number too?”

 

“Of course I need it.” Even insisted and the guys smirked. “It’s more personal with text messages and phone calls rather than Facebook, though.” Even’s logic was weird. He was weird.

 

They were in the schoolyard once more and Isak was getting ready to go to class to at least read a bit before the test. But somehow, that was getting harder and harder as Even kept nagging for Isak’s number.

 

“And why do you need it so much?”

 

“So I could redefine your horrible taste in movies?” he offered, smiling innocently.

 

“Now I’m definitely not giving it.” Isak mostly teased and Even gasped in mock shock. Jonas groaned.

 

“As cute as this is, Even, I can just give you Isak’s number, you know.” He offered, looking at him expectantly.

 

“No, I want Isak to give it.” He smiled at Isak widely. “And he will.”

 

“What the fuck, Even. You’re such a weirdo.” Isak blushed, lowering his eyes. “I have to go because I, for one, actually study.” He said looking pointedly at Even.”You should go to your lessons, Even, seriously.” He asked, seriousness creeping into his voice.

 

“Don’t worry,” Even caught his look of near worry and tried to reassure him. “I really am a good student, you know.” He smiled as Isak made his way backward, still not taking his eyes off Even. ”Are you really gonna leave me with them?” he asked gesturing at the guys as they gasped in offense.

 

“Bye, Even.” He said, smirking.

 

“You’re taking my heart with you, you know.” Even almost yelled so Isak could hear him from across the schoolyard. That earned some curious looks from others. Mahdi and Magnus beamed as Jonas shook his head in amusement.

 

“Bye, Even” Isak yelled back more insistently now.

 

“Gonna steal your heart, Isak! You'll see!” He shouted and now everyone in school surely heard them.

 

Isak couldn’t even feel the embarrassment as his heart grew three sizes and he couldn’t stop smiling throughout the whole lesson. He even got hit in the head by the ball in PE because he couldn’t concentrate and couldn’t even begin to care.

 

*

 

When he came back home and pulled his phone out his jacket pocket he was surprised to pull out a folded piece of paper, too. Once he opened it, Isak recognized two drawn figures that couldn’t be anyone else other than Even, if the gelled up hair was any indication.

 

On one side it was written ‘Isak didn’t give me his number’ and a sad looking Even was below it. On the other side it said ‘In a parallel universe, where Isak gave me his number’ and this time a beaming Even was drawn.

 

_Isak was gonna get a permanent smile stuck to his face if Even didn't stop._

 

But god, he didn’t want him to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> *
> 
> **Kattehookern og vennene hans**

 

(13:01) Jonas: Dude, give him your number. He’s not gonna stop.

Magnus: but it’s cute to watch

(13:02) Mahdi: Yeah, man. You may think you’re playing hard to get but you really are not

(13:03) Jonas: Yeah it’s crystal clear.

 

(13:06) Isak: this is none of your business.

Isak: Fuck off.

 

(13:07) Magnus: aww, guys

Jonas: Someone’s in love.

Mahdi: Isak and Even sitting in a tree…

 

(13:09) Isak: What the fuck

Isak: And I’m not

Isak: I’m leaving the group chat if you keep this up.

 

(13:10) Jonas: Yo, dude. You’re not even dating Even and yet

 

(13:10) Isak: don’t fucking say it

 

(13:11) Jonas: you already have something up your ass.

Mahdi: Genius

Magnus: Yoooooo

 

(13:12) Isak: i’m deleting

(13:13) Jonas: we’re kidding, Isak. You coming to the party tomorrow, though?

Mahdi: Even will be there

Magnus: yeah, and he won’t go if you won’t

Magnus: so you have to goooo, Isakkkk

Jonas: Isak?

Mahdi: Come on, man

Magnus: Isakkkkkkk

 

*

 

Isak did go to the party. But Even wasn’t there. And contrary to what Mahdi had said, he was not moping.

 

Instead, he was sitting on the sofa, nursing what seemed like the ninth beer can already and a girl- _Emma was it?_ – was chatting him up at the moment.

 

To tell the truth, Isak was barely listening.

 

He was considering that maybe he should call Even to ask where he is.

 

_Jesus, Isak. Don’t be so desperate._

 

He jumped a little when he felt his hand being brought to rest on _Emma’s?_ side.

 

_The hell?_

 

“See, do you feel the wire?” she asked him curiously and Isak only looked at her bewildered.

 

“I-“ Isak didn’t manage to finish his sentence as the main reason for his racing thoughts flopped next to him on the couch.

 

“What do we have here?” Even asked a tad too cheerfully and rested his arm around Isak’s shoulders. The younger boy instinctively curled into him, deserting Emma’s hand for Even’s warmth.

 

“Oh, um, I was telling Isak here-“ Emma started, clearly bemused.

 

“You’re so warm” Isak muttered as he snuggled closer, cutting anything the girl next to him was about to say. “Where were you?” he raised his eyes to Even’s, who was gazing at him fondly now.

 

“Had to help my mom with some stuff.” He shrugged, brushing a curl of Isak’s forehead. “But I see you were having fun.” He looked at him pointedly, smirking. Yet not the teasing-Even-smile like always.

 

“Oh.” He remembered Emma and turned to see that she was no longer there.

 

 _Figures_.

 

“Fun times?” asked Even.

 

“Not really,” He shook his head and felt the true effects of alcohol. ”Ow.”

 

“How much did you drink, Isak?” 

 

“Dunno.” he mumbled and snuggled closer, resting his head on Even’s shoulder and pulling at Even’s jacket buttons.

 

_He was so regretting this in the morning._

 

_But that will be tomorrow and today he can still embarrass himself, right, brain?_

 

“You’re so tall.” He mewled and Even shifted so Isak could be more comfortable. “I like that you’re tall.”

 

“Oh really? He could hear the smirk in his voice. The good-smirk.

 

“Mhm”

 

“Well then.” Even huffed out. “I like that you’re smaller than me.” He confessed as his fingers lightly trailed over his arm in a soothing manner.

 

“Why’s that?” he slurred, lifting his chin to get a better look at Even’s expression. While the taller boy's lips weren’t smiling anymore, his eyes certainly were.

 

“Because I can wrap my long arms around you.” He offered and brought his other arm to curl around Isak’s waist. “Because I feel like I’m keeping you safe.” He muttered quietly only for Isak to hear. “Like I’m grounding you. Holding everything in my arms.” He finished and Isak blushed.

 

“You’re so corny” Isak muttered shyly and Even chuckled.

 

“You love it.” Was whispered into Isak’s ear.

 

“I do.” he agreed, too drunk to protest.

 

And he wouldn’t be able to tell why he did what he did at the moment. But seeing Even’s eyes shining at him, his long strong arms wrapped around him- _keeping him safe_ \- was enough for Isak to plant a gentle kiss on Even’s cheek and quickly fall asleep in his arms.

 

*

 

If Isak’s embarrassed by the PDA that occurred at the party, well, Even was not. And his friends were not either, apparently.

 

“Dude, you fell asleep on him and he still stayed with you on the sofa.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Some people offered him to go drink beer with them and he’s like, no, I’m just gonna stay here.”

 

“That was so sweet.” Magnus finished, beaming as others nodded.

 

Isak blushed again.

 

*

 

By saying that Even was not embarrassed or uncomfortable by the touching might be an understatement.

 

In fact, the older boy decided to introduce as many friendly touches into their relationship as he could.

 

For example, now when greeting him, Even always enveloped him into a hug. Isak complained at first, of course, but let it go quickly enough.

 

And the fact that Even only hugged _him_  alone in greeting did not make Isak feel special at all. No, it didn’t. Not at all.

 

*

 

“Um, what are you doing?” Isak asked confused.

 

“We’re going for a Kebab with our friends?” Even answered with a _duh?_  tone. They were walking behind Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi after having finished their lessons.

 

“I meant what is this?” Isak gestured towards their hands that were now apparently linked together, courtesy of Even.

 

“We’re holding hands. Friends do that sometimes, right?” he answered innocently, that puppy mode full-on.

 

Isak wanted to retort that he would never hold hands with either of his friends but decided against it.

 

“Whatever” he grumbled and Even beamed. The guys snickered.

 

_He didn’t entirely hate it._

 

_But he did hate his friends._

 

_*_

 

“Let’s go to a movie. The two of us.”

 

“What?”

 

“Was that not enough of a clear statement to you?” Even raised his eyebrows.

 

“It was. But you said it so confidently.” Isak teased. “How do you know another tall stalker of mine hasn’t invited me to go?” he smiled and Even huffed.

 

“Well then tell him to fuck off and say that you already have an admirer-slash-stalker and that’s enough. You’re going with me.” The word was final.

 

“Mm. Possessive much?” Oh, Isak was enjoying this.

 

“You have no idea.” He answered and laced their fingers once again.

 

*

 

“Even, is this a chick flick _again_? And you complain when I say I like _Transformers_?”

 

Gasp.

 

“Don’t you ever say that, Isak! Someone might hear you.” Even was actually serious.

 

_What a stupid nerd._

 

“You’re ridiculous”

 

“I am. And yet you still like me.”

 

_He did. For the love of God, he actually did._

 

_*_

“You’re like a Juliet to my Romeo.”

 

“Are you serious right now?” Isak groaned.

 

“Hey, you liked that movie!”

 

“Yeah, doesn’t mean I need your cliché comments.” He grumbled mostly for the show.

 

“Vivian to my Edward?”

 

“What?”

 

“Allie to my Noah?”

 

“Are you serious right now?”

 

“Baby to my Johnny?”

 

“Oh, my God Even. You’re an idiot.”

 

“Jack to my Ennis?” he continued, his eyes smirking. “Wait, that one ends up brutally.” He shook his head.

 

“I’m never talking to you again.”

 

“Rose to my Jack?” Even risked it one more time.

 

“A-ha! _Titanic_! Saw that one, ha.” Isak pointed a finger at him with excitement.

 

“Proud of you, babe.” Even cooed and kissed his cheek.

 

_Isak was not blushing all day and no, he was not touching his cheek for at least fifty times in an hour._

 

_*_

The teasing and the chasing didn’t stop.

 

 _Is it really chasing when you’re letting yourself be caught?_ Isak wondered.

 

Isak didn’t want for this to stop. Ever.

 

He wasn’t stupid.

 

He knew that he was deep already. He couldn’t imagine a day without any kind of Even-ness in it.

 

But he had to face it soon.

 

*

 

Isak was crying. Crying and walking back home, barely registering his surroundings through the blurred vision.

 

Jonas and another number which was probably Even’s, Isak guessed, kept calling him, worried out of their minds, that’s for sure.

 

There was a party today at his apartment and he promised he would be there at 8 but now it was 10, and Isak couldn’t pick up the phone and let them hear him bawling.

 

Ruining the night.

 

So he tried to compose himself and wipe his tears.

 

_Deep breaths, Isak._

 

He was in front of the building now and the vibrating wasn't stopping in his pocket.

 

Finally having decided that his tears weren’t as visible as before, he walked through the door and was immediately faced with Even, who looked like he was hurriedly putting on his jacket, with a phone pressed to his ear.

 

“Isak” he breathed out in relief, quickly dropping his phone inside his pocket and enveloping Isak in his arms. Isak melted in them.

 

Every minute he was walking to the apartment all he could think is how much he needed Even. The tears threatened to spill again.

 

“Hey, baby, what’s wrong?” Even pulled back, taking Isak’s face in his hands and wiping the unshed tears away. Isak croaked. ”Hey, hey. You wanna go to your room?” he asked, looking like he was truly hurting while looking at his tears.

 

Isak only nodded and turned to walk towards his room with Even’s arms still around him.

 

Lifting his eyes up and looking to the side he caught Jonas’ worrisome expression and only smiled as Even tightened his hold. Jonas seemed to understand the message.

 

*

 

“What happened, baby?” Even kept brushing his hair back as Isak laid next to him on his bed, still enveloped in Even’s arms. The crying seemed to be stopping. He breathed in.

 

“It’s my mom.” Isak finally croaked out.

 

Even let him compose his thoughts.

 

”My mom is mentally ill, you know.”

 

Even stiffened.

 

Isak didn’t notice.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, and most of the time I tried to be there for her and everything’s fine. And today was also fine until my dad showed up.” He rushed out and Even ran a comforting hand up and down his back. “He had a fight with mom, basically saying how he can’t handle it and leaving me alone to it. He was so angry, Even.” He said coherently now, the sadness in his heart slowly fading as he lay there with Even.

 

“How could someone do that, you know?” Isak questioned angrily. “She’s his wife and he just left her. He left her and me. I’m just seventeen and  I- and my mom started yelling at me. Yelling at everyone. I didn’t know what to do.I just. I don’t know how to handle her-“

 

“Shh, it’s okay, Isak. You’re okay.” Even cooed as Isak leaned in closer, hiding his head under the taller boy’s chin. He felt calm.

 

He trusted for Even to keep him safe.

 

“Can you stay with me?” Isak whispered, tapping his fingers on Even’s chest.

 

“I can” And Isak fell asleep.

 

*

 

Even didn’t stay.

 

And there was no drawing or anything left anywhere.

 

*

 

**Saturday**

(11:03) Isak: Hey, Even. Is everything alright?

(11:59) Isak: Seriously, Even. This isn’t funny.

(16:06) Isak: I’m worried about you.

(23:27) Isak: Can you please call me when you see this.

 

**Monday**

(09:01) Isak: Even, did I say something?

Isak: Please, Even

(12:05) Isak: You’re not gonna annoy me at school today?

(15:09 Isak: Just tell me you’re okay.

 

**Friday**

(16:52) Isak: Fine.

 

 

 

 

 

> **Kattehookern og vennene hans**
> 
>  

(15:37) Mahdi: no news from Even?

 

(15:38) Isak: no

 

(15:39) Jonas: this is weird, man

Jonas: he’s not texting me back, either.

(15:42) Magnus: this blows, guys.

Magnus: where’s Evak. Wtf

 

*

 

Even didn’t show or call, or text for three weeks.

 

Isak didn’t know what to do or how to feel.

 

A part of him wanted to be angry. But another, rational part of his brain felt nothing but worry.

 

_Was it something he said? The way he acted?_

 

_Did Even saw what a sad burden Isak appeared to be?_

 

As much as it hurt to realize that Even might simply not want to see him, he understood that it was a very possible option.

 

The feeling that Even didn’t want him anymore wasn’t as bad as the thought that Isak wouldn’t know how Even was doing or that Isak won’t be able to hear his laugh, or see his smiles, or listen to his corny comments.

 

*

 

(17:33) Mom: Isak, I am deeply sorry for how I acted. It happens sometimes and you’re not at fault here, son. I am very sorry. I would like to see you and spend some time with you. I promise to not make you sad. I miss you. Love you. Mom.

 

Isak cried again. This time from happiness and guilt.

 

Apparently, that’s possible.

 

He went to visit his mom.

 

*

 

(13:01) Jonas: I’m sorry, Isak.

 

(13:04) Isak: what for?

 

(13:04) Jonas: I was the one who introduced you

 

(13:05) Isak: Jonas, shut up

 

(13:06) Jonas: and now you’re hurting

 

(13:07) Isak: Jonas, just shut up

 Isak: I could never regret meeting him, ok

 

*

 

 

It happened on a Friday, in the afternoon.

 

Isak didn’t see or hear from Even for three weeks and three days. Until then.

 

He was leaving the school after the final school bell had rung. His friends have already left school earlier in exchange for a Kebab, which Isak had politely declined. He put on his earphones and practically hid his face in the hooded jumper as he walked back home.

 

He didn’t know how he sensed that something was different when he neared his apartment. And his senses weren’t wrong, he realized, as he saw a tall figure sprawled on the steps of his building.

 

Isak’s heart clenched.

 

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

Even looked nervous. Isak remembered that he never actually saw Even like this. He got an instant urge to run and leap into his arms.

 

To fix it.

 

But he didn’t.

 

He approached the taller boy timidly as the other looked at him…longingly?

 

_Isak snorted at his thoughts._

 

“What are you doing here?” Isak asked, feigning indifference and Even stood up, trying to approach Isak while watching his reaction carefully.

 

“I-“ he started, seeming at a loss. “I wanted to see you.” He breathed out. Isak now noticed the redness in his nose and the tiredness in his eyes.

 

The concern came back full force.

 

“Are you okay?” Isak questioned as he felt his emotions rising up in a form of tears behind his eyes.

 

“I’m really not.” Even huffed out, smiling sadly. “I miss you.”

 

Isak studied him for a few seconds as Even squirmed under his gaze, lowering his eyes.

 

“I miss you, too.” Isak sobbed as he felt tears threatening to fall.

 

That seemed to be the trigger.

 

“Baby.” Was the only breathless whisper he heard before he was being wrapped up in the warmth that only this beautiful tall boy managed to possess. The one that Isak could drown in.

 

“Oh god.” Isak wailed as Even pressed a kiss to the smaller boy’s temple.

 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Even’s voice shook. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Where were you? What did I do?” Isak sobbed incoherently but Even caught it all. “Why don’t you want me anymore?” he would be embarrassed if he wasn's crying.

 

“No, baby, no, no.” Even pulled back, grabbing Isak’s face and making him look at him. His eyes were shining with unshed tears. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You’re perfect, Isak.” He said seriously, not letting Isak look away.

 

“Then why-“ Isak frowned. “Why would you-“

 

“I’m bipolar, Isak.”

 

“Huh?” Isak frowned at first and Even smiled a bit at his expression.

 

“I’m mentally ill. I’m manic.” He slowly explained.

 

Isak blinked.

 

_My mom is mentally ill, you know._

 

_I don’t know how to handle her._

 

“Shit.” Isak’s eyes widened. ”I’m so sorry. Oh, god.” Isak wrapped his arms around Even's neck, squishing his face into the taller boy's chest. ”That’s not- oh my god, Even.”

 

“Shh, there’s nothing to be sorry for.” Even muttered, brushing his hair. “I’m the one who’s sorry, I left you thinking that you’re not good enough- and you are, Isak- you’re more than good enough. You have no idea how much I wanted to see you.”

 

They stayed like this for a while. Breathing in and breathing out.

 

Isak's crying stopped.

 

“Can we go to my room?” he slowly pulled away, not letting go of Even just yet.

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

*

 

“That’s not what I meant.” Isak spoke after a while as they once again lay together on Isak’s bed.

 

“Mh?”

 

“When I said I couldn’t handle my mom.” He explained.” I’m a stupid teenager who cries when he thinks things get too hard but I would never-“ he breathed in, trying to relax his racing heart. “I would never think of her or you as a burden. Maybe I did earlier when I didn’t understand what mental illness actually meant but now I know. And I’m sorry if I made you feel like that’s what you’d be to me.” He choked out and lifted his eyes to Even’s who was staring at him intensely. “Because you wouldn’t.”

 

“But you didn’t want this.” Even lowered his eyes in guilt. “I wooed you for weeks, even months being as suave and smooth as I could possibly be. And now... I’m this.” Isak frowned.

 

“Okay, first of all.” He started, lifting Even’s chin to look at him. “I wanted _you_ , for who you are. And this is who you are. And I like you for everything. I didn’t sign up for some particular version of you. I. want. you.” He said the last three words as slowly as possible. “Got that?” Even only nodded looking a bit astonished.

 

“Also,” Isak continued. ”You weren’t suave or smooth in any way. You were as desperate as they come. Almost like Magnus.” He finished and finally- _fucking finally_ \- heard the most beautiful sound in the world- Even Bech Næsheim'sangelic laughter.

 

“God, you’re something else.” Even looked at him in wonder after his laughter had died down.

 

“Yes. Yes, I am.” Isak agreed, turning mock serious and making Even smile at him widely. “And you’re not allowed to leave this ‘something else’, got it?” Isak raised his eyebrows.

 

“Oh, I’m not?” Even laughed.

 

“No. Now you’re stuck with me.” Isak explained completely serious. “And you’re going to take me to the god damn movie you’ve promised.”

 

“Mhm, who’s being desperate now?” Even couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“If it makes you smile like that, I will be as desperate as they come.” Isak said and Even couldn’t help it.

 

He smashed his lips to Isak’s, kissing him hard while curling his hands around the younger boy’s neck.

 

Isak moaned at the contact and then moaned even louder when Even slipped him some tongue. The younger boy couldn’t do much than open his mouth pliantly, letting Even take and take and take. Before Isak could pull at Even’s hair, the older boy broke them apart, making Isak whine from neediness. But as he pressed their foreheads tenderly and looked into his eyes, their deep breath only sounds in the room, Isak felt it.

 

_This was what being whole meant._

 

“This will be difficult at times, Isak.” Even explained, hanging on the last shred.

 

“Shh,” he put his finger to Even’s lips. “Maybe it will. But I want this. I want you. And you want me. We’re gonna take this one day at a time, okay?” Isak searched for agreement in his eyes.

 

“What if that becomes too hard?” he looked helplessly at Isak, his stubbornness crumbling.

 

“Then we take it an hour by hour.”

 

“And what if that’s also too difficult?”

 

“Then we do it minute by minute. Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

They kissed once more.

 

And more.

 

And more.

 

And then they slept peacefully for the first time in weeks.

 

*

 

**Kattehookern og vennene hans**

 

(11:11) Jonas: Isak, can you host a pre-game at yours tonight?

(11:15) Isak: yeah

 

(11:16) Jonas: Yeah?

Mahdi: Sweet.

 

(11:17) Isak: yeah. Even says he’ll be there, too.

 

(11:18) Magnus: what????

Mahdi: what do you mean EVEN says?

Jonas: Isak?

Jonas: wtf, Isak

Magnus: dude. you can’t just drop it like this and disappear

Mahdi: this is not funny man

 

(11:21) Isak: guys, chill

Isak: I’m with Even now.

Isak: everything’s okay.

Isak: we’ll talk later.

Isak: mine at 19?

 

(11:23) Mahdi: this was a wild ride

Magnus: OMG

Jonas: okayyyy

 

*

 

His friends approached Even with a mixture of animosity and confusion.

 

Well, at least Jonas and Mahdi did.

 

Magnus was mostly confused.

 

Isak had talked with Even before the boys showed up and Even insisted that he was completely comfortable with talking to their (yes, both of their) friends about everything.

 

Admittedly, their friends took it quite well, warming up to Even quickly once the taller boy had explained everything.

 

Magnus, for one, was the most affectionate, hugging Even as tightly as he could and talking about his mom, who was bipolar, too, apparently.

 

After the talk, they simply sat around, playing FIFA, the guys sipping beer occasionally. Even had drunk a bottle and Isak refrained from it at least this time. Even only smiled in appreciation of his support.

 

His roommates were all scattered around somewhere partying.

 

Yes, even Linn.

 

Eskild had managed to irk the girl to the point that she had nothing else but to agree just to get him off her back.

 

And if Eskild sneaked his head into his room and saw Isak and Even sleeping together, he decided not to comment and Isak pretended not to see.

 

He’ll have the talk To Eskild about Even much later.

 

Now, it was bro and Even time.

 

And later, some more alone-with-Even time, he hoped.

 

*

 

“So are you like, together now?” Magnus was the one to ask.

 

“What do you mean?” Even smiled and looked at Isak teasingly. Isak groaned.

 

“I mean, like, together-together?”

 

“You mean we weren’t before?” Even mock-gasped at Isak as the smaller boy punched his shoulder.

 

“Yo, I’m with Even here.” Mahdi interjected as he sipped his beer. “They’ve been holding hands and cuddling and all that shit couples do way back.” He chuckled. “It’s cute, though.” Isak blushed.

 

“Yeah, but like, are you officially together?” Jonas asked seriously, observing the way the other two were pressed from side to side together on the couch and Even was playing with Isak’s hand, drawing patterns.

 

“Hmm, what about it, Isak?” Even’s eyes danced with mirth as he observed a blushing Isak. “I hope my chasing didn’t go to waste.”

 

“Yeah.” Isak murmured, barely audible and hid his face in Even’s shoulder.

 

“What was it, baby?” Even didn’t give up and Magnus actually awww'ed at the _baby_. ‘Am I your boyfriend?”

 

“Yeah.” Isak said, still quietly but enough for all to hear. A huge grin broke out on Even’s face and was about to break out on Isak’s, too.

 

“Say it.”

 

“Say what?”

 

“That I’m your boyfriend.”

 

The guys were looking intently at them.

 

Isak sighed.

 

“You’re my boyfriend.” He forced his smile down as Even’s brightened even more.

 

“What was that? Didn’t hear you.” Even pretended to be a dork. Again. Well, he actually was, to be honest.

 

“Oh, my god, Even. You’re ridiculous.” Isak pushed at his chest and Even caught his arms to draw him closer.”You’re my boyfriend, okay? Heard it now?”

 

“I did.”

 

And he kissed him hard, almost pulling the smaller boy onto his lap.

 

Isak was so incredibly happy at the moment he didn’t even hear Mahdi’s amused _‘Damn, that’s some corny shit there’_

 

And didn’t see Jonas’ nod of approval and the fond smile that broke out on his face.

 

But he did hear Magnus’ squealing.

 

Isak groaned.

 

Others laughed.

 

It was perfect.

 

*

 

“It’s romantic.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“The surprise with the limo and the balcony.” Isak explained.

 

They were both lying on Isak’s bed, Isak practically nestled on Even’s lap as they were watching _Pretty Woman._

 

“Yeah, it is.” Even agreed. “It’s one of the most romantic scenes.”

 

“Yeah, but I mean, like, the surprise. He fulfilled her childhood dream with rescuing the princess and all. She wasn’t suspecting it. That was sweet. How he surprised her.” Isak murmured, explaining.

 

Even didn’t answer. So Isak looked up.

 

What he saw was the fondest expression Isak has ever witnessed right there on Even’s face, as he was looking at the smaller man.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re so cute.” Even murmured brushing Isak’s hair back. Isak rolled his eyes. “I knew you were thirsting for romance.”

 

“Shaddup” he blushed.

 

“Aww, we’re boyfriends and you’re still blushing.”

 

Isak loved when Even called him that.

 

“I love it.” Even whispered lowly in his ear. “Never stop doing it, baby.”

 

Isak blushed even more.

 

*

 

(14:40) Even <33: When are you done?

(14:41) Isak: shh, I’m packing and I have to find the teacher about my project later

(14:41) Even <33: but I miss you.

Even <33: I’m waiting for you for like 12 minutes now.

 

(14:42) Isak: poor you

Isak: now wait some more. I’m almost done.

 

Isak couldn’t stop smiling.

 

Another beep.

 

He rolled his eyes

 

It wasn’t Even this time.

 

 

(14:45) Jonas: Dude, go outside.

 

(14:45) Isak: what, why?

 

(14:46) Jonas: just go to the school yard.

Jonas: trust me.

Jonas: or don’t. I wanna see this, actually.

 

 

Isak squinted at his phone and was about to leave the classroom when he heard it.

 

“Isak!”

 

_What the hell._

 

“Don’t make me wait here, Isak!”

 

_It can’t be._

 

Isak ran to the window and saw Even standing under it, hands around his mouth, shouting. He registered his friends on the bench near, snickering.

 

Some others were walking by, throwing them amused glances.

 

“I might be a romantic but I won’t be able to climb to the second-floor window for you like Edward did.”

 

_Oh, my god._

 

“Even, you’re an idiot.” Isak’s smile threatened to break out.

 

“And I can be even a bigger one. Wanna see?” Even wiggled his eyebrows as Isak’s heart melted. “Prince Isak!” he shouted and the biggest, reddest blush broke out on Isak’s cheeks.

 

“Oh, my god, Even! Shut up! I’m coming” Isak scrambled for his backpack, running to the schoolyard after hearing Even’s bright laughter.

 

Once he made it out of school he was met with two outstretched arms, waiting for him a few feet away.

 

_Oh, the hell with it._

 

He sprinted into his arms while the older boy was still laughing. Isak pulled him into a kiss.

 

_That will shut him up._

 

“Why did you do that?” Isak breathed out into his lips.

 

“Did I surprise you? With the romantic gesture?” Even asked as he pulled back, wiggling his eyebrows again and Isak remembered what he said as they watched the movie.

 

“You did.” Even beamed. “As unoriginal as that was.” Isak snorted, a teasing glint behind his eyes.

 

“Hey!” Even acted offended. “I chased you all these weeks, almost months with so many grand romantic gestures and cliché pick-up lines. I can at least borrow this one. By the way, some girls said that we were fucking cute, as they walked by a minute ago. So, there’s that.”

 

“Well, alright.” Isak sighed dramatically. “And your pick up lines were incredibly corny, by the way. I give you that.”

 

“I can give you another, you know?” Even whispered into his lips as he brushed their noses together.“

 

“Hmm? Let’s hear it.”

 

Even pulled back.

 

He took a big gulp of air into his lungs.

 

_Oh, no._

 

“I stole his heart!” he yelled and his friends cackled.

 

Some girl even jumped, scared.

 

And Isak blushed even harder than he did before.

 

“Even!”

 

“What? It’s true isn’t it?” Even looked at him, beaming.

 

So sincerely happy.

 

_God, Isak was gone._

 

“Yeah,” he whispered, staring at Even adoringly. “It’s true, I guess.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was definitely the fluffiest, cheesiest thing I ever wrote, but I was feeling sad and I needed to write something that would bring me joy.   
> FYI, Kattehookern og vennene hans - Cathooker and his friends. I couldn't not include that when I saw it on the Skam website.
> 
> Remember, I really appreciate your thoughts!


End file.
